


One Hole Glory

by KandiSheek



Series: Kinktober 2020 [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, But Steve Likes It, Casual Sex, Glory Hole, Hand Jobs, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Tony is a little shit, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27370561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandiSheek/pseuds/KandiSheek
Summary: Tony hasn't seen a glory hole in years. So when he stumbles across one on a road trip with Steve he can't resist making him an offer.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Kinktober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948957
Comments: 38
Kudos: 260





	One Hole Glory

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the title is a RENT pun. No, I'm not sorry. La Vie Boheeeeme! I hope you guys enjoy this one and I'll see you tomorrow!
> 
> Kinktober Prompt 16: Glory Hole

“Holy shit!”

Steve looked up from where he was washing his hands, frowning at the closed bathroom stall. “Tony?”

“Holy fuck, get in here!”

Steve's frown deepened. “I'm not going to watch you –“

“No – what? Ew, no, just –“ Tony pushed the door open, showing that he was fully clothed before he waved him inside. “Look at this.”

Steve wrinkled his nose. “Whatever you have in there, I don't want to –“

“For fuck's sake, I'm not showing you my shit, just get in here.”

Steve sighed heavily as he toweled off his hands and grudgingly joined Tony in the bathroom stall, raising an eyebrow at his manic grin. “What is it?”

“This.” Tony pointed at the wall and Steve followed his finger to a round hole with tape on the edges. Steve's brow furrowed.

“What the hell?”

“You don't know what that is?” Tony asked with an unholy amount of glee, his eyes twinkling with mirth. “Man, you need to watch more porn.”

“Porn?”

Tony's grin widened. “Go on. Three guesses what people use this for and the first two don't count.”

Steve looked at the hole again, judging its size and shape and – oh. He could feel his face flush as he cleared his throat. “That's... unsanitary.”

“Wow. I'm so happy your mind went there immediately.” Tony stuck two fingers through the hole, testing the tape, and Steve had to avert his eyes. “You ever seen one of these?”

Steve snorted. “Does it look like I have?”

“Point.” Tony was still rubbing at it and Steve was finding it harder and harder to ignore him. “Been a while since I have too. I don't really go to nightclubs anymore.”

Steve nodded tensely. “Yeah. I have no idea if they had these before – _before_ , but... for god's sake, would you stop that?”

“Hm?” Tony looked up innocently from where he was still fucking the hole with his fingers. Steve didn't know how red his face was but judging from the heat in his cheeks he wasn't hiding it very well. Tony smirked. “Why? Giving you ideas?”

“You know damn well what that looks like,” Steve said and Tony tilted his head.

“Wanna test it out?”

Steve grimaced. “That's disgusting.”

“What? We could clean it.” Tony nodded at the sinks outside. “And even if there was something on there you can't catch it, so...”

“Are you –“ Steve broke off when Tony looked at him, his eyes filled with amusement that didn't quite cover the curious tilt of his mouth, like he was actually thinking about it. It made Steve hot all over, knowing from experience just how good Tony made him feel when he was on one of his creative kicks. “You're serious, aren't you?”

Tony shrugged. “Could be?” Which meant yes and Steve swallowed hard, thinking back to the last time Tony gave him a blow job. It had been a while and even though they went to each other for stress relief more often than Steve had anticipated, the last weeks had been something of a dry spell.

It was tempting. But –

“I'm not doing this without soap,” Steve said and Tony laughed, strutting out of the stall to squeeze some into his hands. Jesus Christ, they were actually doing this, weren't they?

Steve gave the hole in the wall a doubtful look. He could probably fit his penis through there but then he wouldn't be able to guide Tony, grab his hair or even see him. Tony would have to do everything and Steve would just have to take whatever Tony gave him –

Actually, yeah, that could work for him.

Tony made quick work of the hole, slathering it in soap before he wiped the whole thing down with a paper towel, finishing with a flourish. He tossed the towel into the toilet and flushed before he looked up at Steve with a mischievous smirk.

“So how about it?” Tony asked, cocking his hip as he gestured at the hole. “You wanna try it out?”

Steve let his head sink as he snorted helplessly before he met Tony's eyes and opened his belt, popping the top button of his fly open. The smirk on Tony's face turned devious.

“Not even gonna lock the door?”

Steve shrugged as he pushed his pants open so he could get at the briefs underneath. “You can keep quiet, can't you?”

Tony's eyes burned like fire when he walked past Steve, giving his cock a quick squeeze through his pants. “I think I can manage.”

Steve locked the stall behind him, listening as Tony moved into the adjacent one. The sound of the lock clicking into place sent a bolt of heat to his already half hard cock. There was a rustle of clothes as Tony dropped to his knees and Steve took a deep breath before he pulled himself out through the fly of his pants, gripping his cock at the base.

Two of Tony's fingers poked in through the hole, making a come hither motion, and Steve chuckled as he stepped forward, pushing Tony's fingers out to make space for his cock.

The tape snagged a little on his skin and Steve wrinkled his nose, shifting his hips to try and find a good positio– _oh_.

He shuffled his feet into a wider stance, laying his hands flat on the wall as Tony licked at the head, the slow drag of his tongue making Steve's cock go from half hard to full mast almost immediately. Tony chuckled.

“You're so easy.”

Steve let out a slow breath, pulling his cock back a little to push forward again until his balls were pressed up against the bathroom wall. The cold plastic felt weirdly good. “Get to it.”

He could feel Tony's lips vibrate on his cock when he laughed, biting his lip to hold in a groan at the feeling.

“Bossy.”

Tony's fingers wrapped around the base of his cock one by one, deliberately slowly, and Steve could practically see Tony's smug grin from here. He knew how much Steve hated to be teased.

Rather than give Tony the satisfaction of asking him to speed up he let Tony do as he pleased, holding back any noises he normally would've made. Tony wasn't deterred, keeping up the same snail's pace as he wrapped his lips around the head of Steve's cock, sucking just the tip of it down. His fingers trailed white hot lines up the sides of his dick and Steve could feel his muscles tighten with the urge to move, to fuck into Tony's touch.

But with the wall in between them he couldn't push closer.

“Tony –“ he bit his lip, cursing himself, but Tony hummed smugly, keeping his grip light as he pulled his mouth off Steve's cock.

“Yes, dear?”

Steve sighed heavily and closed his eyes, admitting defeat. “Would you quit fucking around and suck my cock, please?”

He could hear Tony shuffling around and smiled, knowing that it was because hearing him curse always made Tony hard. “You're not the one who has to ruin his pants on the goddamn bathroom floor. We're doing it my way.”

Steve huffed impatiently, thrusting forward into the hole just once. “If you don't hurry up someone's gonna come in and –“

“What?” Tony's voice was honey-sweet. “I thought you said we could keep quiet, Steve.” Fuck, but Steve loved how Tony said his name.

“Just –“ Steve pulled back, intending to give himself a few quick strokes and take the edge off when the tip of his cock was suddenly caught in a vice grip, drawing a shocked gasp from him.

“That's for me,” Tony said darkly and Steve swallowed, letting Tony draw his cock back through the hole. “You don't touch it.”

Steve sighed heavily. “Tony –“

He choked on air when his cock was suddenly surrounded by heat, Tony's tongue digging hard into the sensitive underside as he swallowed Steve down in one go. His hips jerked forward of their own account, making the entire stall rattle, and he twitched when Tony chuckled around his cock.

“Fuck,” he gritted out through his teeth, throwing his head back when Tony finally, _finally_ started sucking on him in earnest, bobbing up and down so far that Steve could feel his cock hit the back of Tonys throat. It was a struggle to keep still but Steve managed, his hands clenching into fists on the wall in lieu of Tony's hair that he normally would've held onto.

The heat in his gut started pulling tight until it felt like he had a fist-sized ball of molten lava swirling around his stomach, making his balls tingle and his cock ache. He felt like a lightning rod about to be struck, every pass of Tony's mouth making his insides light up with lust until it felt like he was about to explode. His muscles coiled as the heat ratcheted higher and higher, reaching a boiling point and oh fuck, Steve was going to –

Tony pulled off and Steve banged his fist against the wall, the sudden noise startling both him and Tony.

“Damn,” Tony said, his voice rough from use, and Steve let his forehead drop against the wall, breathing heavily.

“I was gonna come,” he said as an explanation and twitched when Tony got a hand on his cock, stroking it slowly but firmly. Steve groaned. “Tony –“

“Someone's probably gonna check on us,” Tony said quietly and true to his word Steve could hear footsteps coming closer. “Just keep cool. Don't say anything.”

Steve nodded even though he knew Tony couldn't see it and the door opened. To his surprise whoever it was didn't say anything, just continued on to the free stall next to Steve, locking the door with a click. Steve's heart was pounding, suddenly intensely aware that he was standing in a public bathroom with his cock stuck through a wall and –

He barely held in a gasp when Tony's hand started moving on his cock again, slow and steady in an uneven rhythm. Steve's hands clenched on the wall, fingers scrabbling against it for a moment before he held still again, listening with bated breath to see if the guy next to him had heard something –

But nothing. Steve only felt relieved for a second before he had to bite down on a groan as Tony squeezed his cock and twisted his wrist on the upstroke. His cock ached for a firmer touch but Tony kept up his slow pace, making Steve's hips twitch when he ran his fingers around the tip.

The guy next to Steve flushed and Steve allowed the noise to cover up a small grunt when Tony sucked him back down, his lips catching on Steve's skin in a way that shouldn't have felt good but sent a bolt of pleasure down Steve's spine. Tony didn't move, just stayed there with his lips wrapped loosely around Steve's cock. Steve wanted to scream.

The sink turned on and Steve was pretty sure he'd get a cramp in his hips if he had to hold still much longer, all of his muscles coiled to snap. When the door finally fell shut Steve fucked forward with a vengeance, satisfied when Tony made a tiny surprised noise.

“You fucking tease,” He growled and Tony had the audacity to chuckle, pulling off Steve's cock completely despite Steve's protesting groan.

“Calm down, big guy. I'll make you come.”

And with that Tony went to work, sucking Steve down so fast he couldn't help but moan, his hands seeking hold on top of the wall. It creaked under his hands but Steve couldn't care less, concentrating on the way Tony coaxed more and more pleasure out of him, his balls drawing up until it became too much –

He spilled with a grunt, thrusting minutely into Tony's mouth as Tony sucked him dry, his throat contracting around Steve's cock when he swallowed.

“Fuck,” Steve sighed when Tony pulled off him, his cock still half hard. Tony kept licking around the head and Steve let him, closing his eyes to enjoy the touch until his cock became too sensitive and he started pulling out of the hole.

He jolted when a sudden grip on his dick held him back, making him hiss with oversensitivity.

“Wait,” he heard from behind the wall. “Let me clean that up for you.”

Steve hummed, holding still as Tony wiped his cock with a paper towel, the abrasive texture making his hips jump.

“Good as new,” Tony said, patting Steve's now soft cock, and Steve chuckled as he pulled out, tucking it back into his pants.

“That was great. Thanks, Tony,” he said, frowning when Tony made a choked noise. “What?”

“Holy fuck, Steve. Look at the wall!”

Steve's eyes immediately snapped to the hole, but it looked exactly the same as before. His eyes slid up until he got to the top and –

“Oh.”

“Yeah, oh,” Tony said, laughter in his voice, as Steve stared at the finger shaped indents in the wall above his head.

Steve's lips twisted into a rueful grin. “In my defense, you're the one who teased me.”

“Oh, no no no,” Tony laughed and Steve could hear the sound of his zipper being undone. “That's on you, soldier. Now quid pro quo, Clarice.”

Tony's cock slid through the hole and Steve's stomach twisted at the sight. Seeing a cock stick out of a wall like that, let alone Tony's cock, was weirdly... hot?

“I understood that reference,” Steve said as he slipped to his knees and took Tony's dick in hand.

“I sure hope so. We've watched that movie at least fi– fuck!”

Steve smirked as he pulled his mouth off Tony's cock, letting just the tip of it rest on his lips.

“Quid pro quo, doctor,” he said, smiling when Tony moaned. “Try not to break the wall.”


End file.
